1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser assemblies of the type which can be used in optical sensors, measuring devices and the like. The invention relates in particular to laser assemblies with optical windows through which the laser beams are transmitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser devices are used in a wide variety of applications for sensing and measurement purposes. One common application is in distance measuring applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,747 discloses the use of a laser device in a liquid level gauging system for measuring the distance to the surface of the liquid in a vessel and, thereby, the depth of the liquid. While the system disclosed in that patent utilizes a laser diode, other types of laser assemblies may also be used. In such measurement systems, the laser beam is commonly transmitted through an optical window, such as a pressure window. Such a window may become fogged as a result of condensation of vapors with which it comes in contact in use, thereby impairing the operation of the system.